Naley
Naley is the fan-given name for the relationship between [[Nathan Scott|'Na'than Scott]]' '''and [[Haley James Scott|Ha'ley''' James Scott]] Nathan and Haley first meet when Haley, Lucas Scott's best friend, started tutoring Nathan in math despite Lucas' disapproval. However, Nathan and Haley soon fell in love and they got married at the tender age of 16 after starting a stable relationship. Despite many obstacles, including Nathan's parents, third parties and their always conflicting dreams, they're still happily married. These high school sweethearts have managed to stay together through life's ups and downs, and because of this they're considered by many to be the core couple of the show. Timeline Season 1 Nathan and Haley's relationship starts out as being a way for Nathan to get at Lucas, but soon after Haley agrees to tutor Nathan in math, they fall for each other and start a relationship despite their different dreams, ambitions and personalities. Nathan and Haley embark on a relationship together and get married. Season 2 As their marriage continues, Haley and Nathan seem to encounter more and more hardships as a young couple, realizing that their marriage might hinder their dreams; Nathan's dream being basketball, and Haley's being music. Season 3 Haley returns to Tree Hill for Nathan, and after some time, they reconcile. Nathan proposes to Haley again, and they renew their vows. Season 4 Haley and Nathan have their first child: James Lucas Scott. Season 5 Haley struggles to raise her son as Nathan endures an accident that leaves him paralyzed from the waist down. Another issue in their marriage is the presence of Carrie, a local nanny they hire to babysit Jamie who tries to seduce Nathan and take Jamie as her own. Season 6 Nathan informs Haley that he has made it to the NBA and is the starting point guard for the Charlotte Bobcats. Season 7 Nathan helps a stuggling Haley as she deals with the death of her mother, Lydia James. Haley also finds out that she is pregnant with their second child. She tells Nathan that she's pregnant and she thinks it will be a girl. Season 8 Nathan and Haley have a their second child, Lydia Bob Scott. Memorable episodes *1x08 - Nathan and Haley's first kiss. *1x19 - Nathan and Haley say 'I love you' for the first time. *3x18 - Nathan proposes to Haley for the second time. *3x22 - Naley and Haley's second wedding. *4x22 - Haley gives birth to their first born, James Lucas Scott. *6x24 - Nathan tells Haley that he made it to the NBA. *8x18 - Haley gives birth to their second born, Lydia Bob Scott. Rain Kisses Kissing in the rain was an important part of their relationship and something they considered as 'theirs' as it was often when they were the happiest during there relationship. Some of the couples most important moments were surrounded by rain kisses - their their engagment and first reconcillation. First Rain Kiss Second Rain Kiss Third Rain Kiss Fourth Rain Kiss Fifth Rain Kiss Relationships First Relationship: ' *'Start Up: The Search For Something More (1x08) *'Break Up': The Hero Dies In This One (2x13) **They were still married, but separated due Haley going on tour with and kissing Chris Keller. Second Relationship: ' *'Start Up: How A Resurrection Really Feels (3x09) *'Break Up': Running To A Stand Still (5x10) **Carrie was going in the shower with Nathan and Carrie kissed him. Haley wanted the divorce after seeing them together, but never went through with it and they reconciled three episodes later, stronger, and more in love. Third Relationship: *'Start Up': Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace (5x13) *They are still together in the end of the series, happily married but never divorced and have two kids, Jamie and Lydia Scott. (9x13) Trivia *For details of their wedding go to: Wedding of Nathan Scott and Haley James. *For details of their vow renewal go to: Vow Renewal of Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott. *Their 'catchphrase' is Always and Forever. *The couple's nickname "Naley" has also been used several times in dialogues on the show and was first used by Brooke Davis. Category:Pairings